Control
by Serenity's Blaim
Summary: What happens when a girl is forced to fight bad guys every night? She Changes. Usagi isn't dumb. She hides behind a mask because she can control what other people think of her. When her parents and teachers tell her to shape up what's a girl to do? update
1. Chapter 1

Control

by: Serenity Blaim

(edited: 12/30/2008)

Chapter One...

Usagi fell out of bed, her daily routine. After being awake for hours, Usagi would act as "normal" as possible. This morning, she had faked some flakey dream about Tuxedo Kamen, and easily fooled her familiar. She thanked god Luna forgot how independent she had been before the scouts. She had approximately 15 minutes to get to school. She could do it. But she decided not to. Not today.

"Usagi! You're going to be late!" Ikuko yelled to her daughter. That was what it was like now, after almost a year of practise, Usagi merely decided when to use her abilities, and when to play dumb. Her fascade was merely her way of controling something she knew, deep in her heart, she couldn't.

Dressing quickly and tripping herself, she thudded to the bottom of the stairs, announcing herself to her parents. Grabbing her toast, she ran out the door. She yelled goodbye to her parents, wondering where Luna had gone, returning only to pick up the forgotten lunch, and finally made her way to school.

To be honest, Usagi wasn't clumsy. She wasn't dumb, although she could never compare to Ami's intelligence. She was as athletic as Matoko and Minako, and as Classy as Rei. When she wanted to be. It was all about control. Since she couldn't control the Negaverse, she would control the way people saw her. Naru was the only one to mark the change, but Usagi saw her less and less as her alter ego began to run, and later change, her life. Lost in her thoughts, of the one friend left behind, she didn't even notice when...

SMASH

The one thing she hated more then her alter ego controlling her, was the fact that she could never STOP running into Chiba-san. It's like he meant to do it. Everyday, atleast once, she'd run into him. That was one stop she didn't want to make.

"Odango-Atama, late for school again I see." He also likes to tease her. Another thing she'd like to control.

"Moron, I don't have time for this!" she screamed, geely frustrated. She was going to be later than she meant to be and that was not okay.

"Lay-off, Odango. Not like I meant for you to run into me. It felt like an elephant seriously. You should lay off the ice cream." Usagi was already running, towards her school, she flipped him off as she turned the corner. He just didn't get it did he?

Ready to play the part, Usagi snuck into her classroom, unsuccessfully. She met the full fury of Ms. Haruna frustration. As a side note, her teacher seems to have relationship troubles.

"Tsukino! Hall Now!" It's not Usagi's fault she can't hold on to a man. She trudged into the hall with a pout.

Yup, ready for another typical day.

At lunch, she was intercepted by a hall-monitor on her way to the cafeteria. She was heart-broken to see Makoto sitting in the courtyard, as she was pulled away. "Miss Tsukino, you're wanted in the office." Makoto gave her a funny look as she allowed the annoying person in orange pull her away.

She was unsure of how to act in the situation, and so she went. Her parents and Her principal were waiting for her. This didn't look good.

"Usagi. We think you just aren't applying yourself here, at Yuban Public." Usagi's heart stopped, they couldn't expel you for being dumb... could they? He continued, "and so on the belief that your grades will improve, we've talked to your parents about enrolling you into Ginka Academy. Where you'll have the resources, I hope, to turn yourself around. "

Her chin dropped. On what grounds did they stake this belief? A different school, What kind of school? Separate from the scouts? That was the last thought before the girl fainted from shock.

Uncontrollably.

* * *

Author's Note: It's all the same, only I've fixed some typos, and some other mistakes... I know it's far from perfect, but it's a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Control

by: Serenity Blaim

(edited: 12/30/2008)

Chapter Two...

Usagi meandered her way to the temple. Following streets she knew like the back of her hand, she wasn't acting like her regular chipper self. People who knew her passed her on the street, with a confused look on their faces. She remembered herself at the door, and gracelessly fell into the room. The girls were already there.

"Odango? What's this all about?" Rei asked angrily. She had obiviously gotten up on the wrong side of the futon this morning, but Rei was her last chance.

Usagi cringed, "Tell me your school's name is Ginka, Rei!" Rei's look answered the question. She was going to some retard school, all alone. She knew it.

"What about it? It's not my school. But I heard Mamoru goes there." Okay, worse than all alone, she was stuck with the moron, Mamoru.

"It is a school for stupid kids, isn't it?" she groaned, "Is that why my parents are sending me there?!" A moment passed, and the air was still.

"What?!" Minako, Makoto, and Rei shouted simultaneously Oh yeah… break the news first, then whine.

"Could this be a trap set by the Negaverse?" asked Luna. Her paranoia was something not even a logical answer could eliminate, even Ami rolled her eyes.

"I'm not really sure. I mean I know my grades are bad, but this is a little sudden right? It's not just me?" Usagi's eyes gleaned with renewed hope as she looked to the other girls, who shrugged in reply. Nope. All alone.

"Usagi," Rei began, "You can't go there… Mamoru-san cannot afford for you to distract him from his studies!"

Usagi glared. Of course all Rei could think of was "Mamoru's studies" Figures. "I don't know why my parents are sending me there. It just doesn't make any sense! I don't even WANT to go," wailed Usagi.

"Gah, Odango-brains! Turn it down a few hundred decibels, would you?" snapped Rei.

The minto was the only other person, Usagi had ever met to make her completely frustrated. Gritting her teether Usagi retorted. "Can it, Pyro!"

"Make me, Blondie!" As Usagi began to explode, Rei flipped through a manga Usagi had just returned, "You spilt grape juice on my Manga?!"

"Maybe I did!" Usagi smirked triumphantly, until she saw the murderous gaze from Rei. That had actually been an accident. In a few moments, Usagi would feel regret, but in the mean time she jumped up and bolted for the door, nearly getting hit with a pillow, and Clock/Radio.

Usagi left the temple, feeling unsatisfied. As her temper cooled, she remembered that they hadn't even discussed what to do; now she was going to be living in a dorm with a roommate. How was she going to get out for Youma battles? How would you explain your ability to scale walls to some rich kid.

She sat up late that night. She gazed at her mother planet, the moon. Something didn't feel right about this. She explored the options how this may be a trap, but none of the situations made sense. In the end, only one thing was certain, her parents were quite worried about her, and this was them reaching out. She felt terrible for betraying them.

She would be herself from now on, no more Odango-atama, and hopefully no more deception. Remembering Rei's earlier reaction, she cringed at the impending confrontation. She had to live up to her title eventually, and she had, most definitely, been slacking as leader of the Scouts.

"It's time for bed now, Usa" Luna said authoritatively, Usagi climbed down from the attic, and went to her own room. Luna deserved an explaination, but she didn't know how to say it. As she braided her hair for bed, she felt a bit nostalgic. She would be changing what everyone thought about her. She really wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

She woke up early. As she walked down the street towards Ginka Academy, she raised her head in confidence, and walked without a single misstep. That is until a certain baka stepped into her way and…

SMASH

"Odango? You're going to Ginka?" he seemed surprised. That was most certainly no accident! He had to of seen her there.

Usagi dusted herself off, and nodded, "Good morning Mamoru." Politely as she could, she continued to walk towards the school. Something was weird with brushing him off, but it was surprisingly easy to do. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"What? No insults this morning?" He followed her up the steps, and into the building. Many of the students took notice. The cold-hearted Mamoru Chiba was following around a girl; and she seemed to be ignoring him! Usagi began to notice the attention she was getting and she glared at Mamoru. Now look what he did. He must have millions of fangirls at this school, and now they were all going to hate her.

"Show me where the office is then leave me alone. You're followers are starting to talk." She was getting mad. People's looks changed from confused to incredulous. Great. No one apparently talks to him like that. No wonder his ego is so big. Thanks people. Usagi cursed the crowd.

Mamoru began to chuckle, knowing this was getting him nowhere. He grabbed her hand and began walking quickly toward a pair of Mahogany doors, and left her there. "Bye Odango!"

She growled, and pushed the doors open, but she wasn't going to let anything he'd said effect her. She went up to the receptionist's desk, and waited for her to finish on the phone. The receptionist was a young woman with dark brown hair, and brown eyes, "Good morning!" Usagi said, "I'm the new student. Usagi Tsukino. " He may have made making friends more difficult, but that didn't mean she couldn't.

"Oh! Welcome to Ginka then. I believe the principle wanted to talk to you before sending you off to class." Usagi nodded and followed the girl into a different office, "Sir, Usagi Tsukino." She dismissed herself back to her work.

"Ah. Ms Tsukino, what a pleasure to finally meet you!" The man was stout, with big green eyes. He looked friendly enough. He touched the PA slightly, speaking into it, "Could the school president come to my office please?" Hearing a reply, he turned it off and looked at Usagi. The girl was nervous.

"So is this your first time in Ginka, Ms Tsukino?" she nodded. "Well we hope to help you as much as we can. But, I'm very busy. I've asked the School President to show you around, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, sir! I understand." She squeaked.

"What a charming young girl. Well he should be out in the office by now. Good Luck Ms. Tsukino." He sent her out the door, and she glared at the young man waiting in the office.

"Well I knew there'd be a new student, but you know how much you surprised me when I found out it was you, Odango?" she side stepped him briefly to accept her schedule and notes of introduction.

"My day just couldn't get worse could it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Of course it will." Mamoru stated cheerfully. Yeah, and it's your fault, Usagi thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Control

by: Serenity Blaim

(edited: 12/30/2008)

Chapter Three...

"Do you think we're making the right decision?" Ikuko asked. Usagi had made them breakfast before she'd left for school, and Ikuko was showing a little weakness. The girl seemed so heart broken, and when she'd fainted... Ikuko's heart was still calming from the scene.

"Absolutely not. It's not solely our decision, and you know that. Whoever were Usagi's real parents had asked for it too. That she'd go to Ginka when she turned sixteen. I think that girl needs an awakening to real world." Kenji spoke stubbornly. Kenji had seen his daughter grow, now it was time to return the favor to those who blessed them with their child.

When Usagi had been a baby, they'd taken her in off of their doorstep. They fed her clothed her, but she still hadn't grown into a young woman. The note with Usagi told them she was a special child. Destined for great things, but she will be unable to get there without help. She should be sent to Ginka, by at least her sixteenth birthday.

They had never understood the reasoning, or what exactly their daughter was, but they knew she would go to Ginka. It was her parent's wish. It was the least they could do.

Usagi sulked her way to her first class of the afternoon. She hadn't made any friends, and when Mamoru had introduced her to all of her teachers and showed her around, it had only gotten worse. She had still gotten lost after he'd abandoned her for lunch.

After she'd introduced herself, she met silence. They were all unsure how to treat the girl Mamoru allowed to ignore him. She sat quietly in her desk. She paid attention to the lesson.

After school was over she realized she didn't know where her dorm was. She went to the office to get a key. The receptionist was cheerful. "You're parents dropped off your stuff in your room. Here's your key. The number is 23. Your roommate is known to be a little mysterious, but I'm sure the two of your will hit it off." She smiled one of those painful smiles, and sent Usagi on her way.

As soon as she entered the dorm building she knew something was off. Her dorm was a cozy setting with nothing to show of her roommate. It wasn't soon after she got into her dorm that her communicator went off. "Moon here." She habitually answered.

"Youma in the shopping district. Bring an umbrella." Rei spit out as she ran. The girl seemed a little tired. Wonder what she had been doing before...

"On my way." Usagi opened the window, grabbing the key, she locked the room from the inside. She hoped no one would see her as she scaled the three-story building. She transformed quickly and headed for the shopping district. Luckily it wasn't nearly as far from her new school, as it was from Rei's.

Entering the arcade, Mamoru sat down and waved Motoki over. "Hiya!"

"Hey there Mamoru, how's it going?" Motoki answered cheerfully, wipping down the counter in his usual bout of OCD. Mamoru wondered how many times that his friend did that in a day. You could probably have a surgery on that counter and not get an infection.

"Good and yourself?" he replied, keeping the conversation light.

Motoki smiled and nodded, " fairly good. It's been a light day here."

"Hey, guess who the new girl was?" They had chatted about the mysterious girl, who was transfered half way through the semester. It had been a subject of slight interest. Now he knew who it was...

Motoki's eyebrows rose. A new girl, and Mamoru's excited about it. Must be someone interesting. "Who?"

"It was Odango." The familiar twinge he felt when Sailor Moon had transformed tugged at his chest. He had to get out. "hold that thought, I just remember something I had to do, I'm be back later." Duty called, and one day he was going to find out, just why he answered.

Mamoru was gone before Motoki had even replied. The arcade keeper just shrugged, and muttered, "well, I'm done work now."

Just as she reached that area, rain began to spill down. The Youma appeared even more ominous in the rain, as the female half of it's body showed many mascara trails from the eyes which all seemed to be crying. It charged; Usagi leaped out of the way at the last minute.

"What's its weakness?" screamed Usagi. She was anxious to get back, incase her roommate got back. "Does this thing even know what waterproof mascara is?" how would she explain the puddles of rain water, that would come with her.

Ami breathed deeply, "I believe its weakness is the cold. Her attacks have been coming slower since the rain started."

"Watch out Sailor Moon!" snapped Rei angrily, as the monster aimed towards the girl. The projectile missed Usagi just barely, leaving a huge hole where Sailor Moon had been moments before.

"Close one." Usagi sighed, as she began to circle the Youma. "Mercury you know what to do then."

Tuxedo Mask watched in the shadows as the Scout successfully dusted the Youma, with a simple strategy, Mercury iced it, and Moon dusted it. Tuxedo Mask left as soon as all seemed clear.

"Wow, Usagi have you been training or something? You didn't get hit once." observed Venus, after the battle.

"Nah, She would've been hit if I hadn't warned her." Rei said smugly.

"Yes, actually I have." And with a pointed look at Rei in a bit of a rant. "And I'd really appreciate it, when you tell me to bring an umbrella, also tell me it would pour, cause I didn't really get that, Rei." Usagi looked around quickly before detransforming.

'I wonder where Mamoru went?' wondered Motoki as he wondered around the shopping district. Most of the stores were long closed by now, so he just wondered aimlessly. Taking a brief intrest in some of the kitchenware in window, when a bright light reflected on the window catching his gaze he turned around and saw Sailor moon become… Usagi? Whoa… Motoki staggered for a few steps. He was stunned into dizziness.

Usagi lifted the window, and it made an annoying squeak as much as she tried to silence it. She sighed in relief when all seemed to be in the same place as when she'd left it. Her roommate had yet to make an appearance.

She was a sight to behold, with her soaked pigtails, and drenched clothes. Skipping lightly over the floor, she made little effort and after she changed into P.J's, she collapsed onto the bed.

Mamoru woke up at the usual time. Like usual, he was drenched with sweat, and the sun had yet to come up. He couldn't go back to sleep. Her figure haunted his dreams. While he slept every feature was defined, her voice familiar. The moment he woke, it would fade. Only the presence of the moon princess kept him sure. She was real; She would come to him, show him her world, and then rip it from him as soon as he could do anything about it. He needed to help her, not because of some connection he'd had with her, but because he needed closure. Without that he could no longer live his life.

Dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt, he decided to go for a run. The morning was brisk as he left his single dorm, one of the perks to being Student President. He ran awhile before he found Motoki, curled up in street. His clothes were dirty and stuck to him. It had rained the night before. "Have you been here all night?" His friend seemed uncoherant.

"Whaaa?" He was feverish, and need to be looked at right away. Mamoru knew he couldn't carry him, as Mamoru, but as Tuxedo Mask anything was possible. He transformed quickly, so no one would see, and began running towards Ginka. He got to the infirmary door before he changed back. Running inside, he alerted the nurse who helped him bring Motoki inside.

In the time it had taken to get Motoki there, his clothes had become wet again with his own sweat. The nurse had Mamoru change him into a cleaner set of clothes, and as awkward as it was, he did it. It was almost time for class when Motoki had become settled. Mamoru talked briefly with the nurse, and promised to visit afterwards.

Usagi was dressed for the day and in class before the bell. Still no one would dare even look at her. She kept to herself, and did her work. She was about ready to give up. To make things worse... this teacher was really trying too hard.

"...and you get the speed of light. Does anyone not understand?" a girl in the back almost raised her hand, when the girl in front of her shot her a look that said, "raise it and lose it."

"But, Momoko, I need to understand this…" the girl muttered quietly. Usagi sat close by and observed the exchange.

"I do not want to have to sit here through homeroom because your have trouble with your homework. Got that, Asuna?" The meek girl nodded, and flipped her hair back.

"I'll just get the cute boy in my maths class to help me." Asuna large toothy grin was over powering and Usagi had to look away.

"If no one has any problems, Class dismissed." Students filled out of the room quickly. One of the girls from before, Momoko, walked up to Usagi desk and looked straight at her face.

"Stay away from Mamoru." The threat was clear in her voice and Usagi would've backed down, had she been just some other girl. She felt herself in an odd sense of protectiveness over Mamoru. This girl was completely evil.

"I'll try but he seems to like to run into me a lot. Can you get him to stop that? I'd really appreciate it." Attitude. The girl huffed, and walked away, her little sidekick following behind her. This school was bringing out a completely different side of Usagi.


	4. Chapter 4

Control

by: Serenity Blaim

(edited: 12/30/2008)

Chapter Four...

"Oi, Odango!" called Mamoru. It was lunchtime, and he had to tell her about Motoki. Okay, he didn't have to tell her. He wanted to tell her… Why wasn't she paying attention? He growled, and then called her again. Other people were looking curiously at them, many chuckled at the odd nickname. "Odango!" She just continued walking; he ran to catch up to her. Her lunch tray held only a modest portion.

When he finally caught up to her, he noticed to earphones in her ears. Pulling one out gently, he shouted her name, "Usagi!"

Only after the shock of someone yelling her name did she finally find the dignity to reply. "What?" she screamed back. Her ears were ringing, did he have to scream?

"Where's the rest of your lunch?" he questioned. Grinning madly at the girl only seemed to make her madder.

"This is my lunch, thank you very much. Is that all you came to say to me." The grin fell from Mamoru's face, and he sighed. So much for that.

"I found Motoki unconscious in the shopping district this morning. He's in the infirmary."

"What? What happened?" her concern out weighed her hatred for Mamoru, and for a split second she touched his hand. Mamoru felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Her big blue eyes wide.

"I'm not s-sure." He stuttered, "I found him this morning and he seemed as if he'd been out all night." Usagi nodded.

"Well I'll have to go see him today then. After school…" she completely forgot Mamoru, and started mumbling to herself.

Two girls stared at the girl as she walked away from their adonis, with such a haughty attitude. Disposing of their diet sodas, they got up and followed her.

"Hey you! Odango girl." Momoko called. This girl was walking all over her turf, and she needed a lesson. Asuna strolled in after her, obedient as a little drooling dog.

"Pardon me?" there was that attitude again.

"You heard me." The tramps voice was stressed, and squeaked as she said 'me'. Usagi chuckled lightly.

"And what is it you want with this Odango Girl?" she questioned lightly. Momoko's face was welling up, and as red as a cherry. She was starting to understand why Mamoru liked to tease her so much.

"I want to let you know," Momoko seethed as she looked at Usagi, "that Mamoru's mine. If I ever see you touch him again, you can kiss your ass goodbye. Don't think I'm joking, I'm dead serious." Momoko bit her lip and glared at Usagi with a temptuous hate.

Usagi so spoke quietly that Momoko had to put her ear close to hear. "If I ever wanted to touch Mamoru, which I won't. I'd have to be dead. And as for your threat, I want to see you try it."

Momoko's eyes seemed to turn another colour, but Asuna grabbed her arm. A few hushed words and they were leaving again. "Next time, Odango girl."

"Yeah, whatever Moko girl." Usagi chided.

Momoko turned around, and this time Usagi was sure of it. Her eyes changed to a bright red, and her school uniform faded away. Right in front of Usagi was a Youma. Asuna's eyes grew and she began chattering at Momoko, but Momoko only had eyes for Usagi. The rage fell off of Usagi quickly, and pressing an all call button on her communicator, before she screamed.

Mamoru was about to go into class when he collapsed onto the floor. His breathing heavy and he crawled into an empty hallway. His transformation was forced. Once he caught his breath, he followed that thread of fate that always leads him to his Sailor Moon. When he reached the end of it, he heard a scream. There is all her ugly glory stood a Youma, and it victim was… Usagi?

Jumping into action, he scooped her up, and placed himself between her and the monster.

The girls heard the all-call, but the school was in lock down, and there was no end in sight. Some idiot had brought drugs to school, and there wasn't even a chance of a bathroom break anytime soon.

They only hoped that Rei would be able to get away from her shrine duties.

Usagi's eyes wide, she looked from Tuxedo Mask to the Youma. She knew she had to transform, the girls hadn't answered her, and she didn't know if Tuxedo Mask could take them himself.

She looked at Asuna, who didn't look scared in the least. Usagi suspected she was a Youma as well. She had no choice.

"Moon prism Make-Up!"

The change was fast but it still distracted Tuxedo Mask. His mouth was agape. The Youma took this to her advantage, and took one of her writhing tentacles and slammed him into the wall. In the process, his mask slipped off, and Momoko and Usagi simultaneously gasped.

"Mamoru!" Momoko's thoughts raced. Beryl would need to hear this… but this girl, would be a nice trophy.

Usagi couldn't believe this. Mamoru, the uber jerk of the century award winner, was Tuxedo Mask. Unsure of how to react, she focused on the Youma. Momoko was going down.

Striking a pose, with strong lines, she found her usual ranting mundane. For some reason she wanted to impose on these nobodies. "Okay, brainless bimbos, Beryl's standards must've gone down, but that won't change the ass whipping."

The girls all made their way towards Ginka. The lock down had taken two hours, and they hoped they weren't still needed. Rei had called earlier, stating she was sorry, but her grandfather was sick, and she was afraid to leave him with Yuurichiou. Ami had suggested they go anyways to make sure no one had been hurt, but when they got there they were surprised to see Usagi, in one piece, while Tuxedo Mask lay unconscious on the ground.

Usagi had no problem dispatching Momoko, but in the heat of battle, Asuna had run off. The girl was unsure of how much Asuna knew or what she would do with that information. She was a danger to their cause, and to their families. Now the Dark Kingdom had the vital information to take her out, and she hadn't been able to stop it. She crumpled to the ground. First Mamoru, now she's failed all of the scouts, and Mamoru, by not being able to protect their secret.

"Usagi! What happened?" Minako asked concerned.

"Minako, I don't want to talk right now..." tears came down her face, and she sat there looking pathetic. Minako ran to her side and hugged her.

"We're having a sleepover tonight, you can't say no." Minako whispered in the other girls' ears, " Usagi needs us, and we have to be there for her. Just like she was for us."

"Guys, wait. I promised Mamoru I'd see Motoki after school." Usagi's meek voice came out. They all nodded, and then looked to Tuxedo Mask.

"You guys go home. I'll stay with him until he wakes up, and then I'll come after I see Motoki. Okay? I promise I shouldn't be too late. He's been under for about a half hour."

"Are you sure it isn't a concussion?" asked the ever intelligent Ami.

"No, I think its shock. But don't worry... he should be fine."

As soon as the girls left, he began to stir. "Mamoru," Usagi soothed. She was relieved he was all right. She brushed the hair lightly out of his eyes, her hand drew back as soon as his eyes started to open. His jaw clenched and he held in a grunt of pain. Usagi proped him up gently.

"Where am I?" he asked. He was really disoriented. Sailor Moon knew he was? He felt for his mask and it was still intact.

"I put it back for you, after you were knocked unconscious." Usagi said slowly.

"And the Youma?" As he started to regain his wits about him, and looked up at Sailor Moon, and blinked, completely surprised. He couldn't believe this girl was Usagi, Odango-atama was Sailor Moon, the light of hope, and happiness. She was staring down at him, and suddenly his heart was fluttering in his chest.

"Gone, but her lackey may still be out there." Usagi replied miserably. Inside she was beratting herself. How could she be so stupid? Why would she have let her get away, who knows how much she knows or who she could talk to.

"It's not your fault, you know?" Mamoru didn't like the look on her face. It was terrifyingly unnaatural.

"What's not?" She looked at him confused, completely caught off guard by how his question mirrored her thoughts.

"That our identities got exposed; How you were too busy saving my ass to catch them all. " He trailed off, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Wow, Mamoru. I didn't know you had it in you to be nice to me." A small grin creeped across her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Odango." He qulenched his teeth as he made to get up.

"It's okay..." Usagi extended a hand to him.

Mamoru stood up slowly, feeling the " rush from his head. They detransformed simultaneously, and walked towards the infirmary. "Does that light and..." He motioned up and down towards her clothing, "...always happen?"

"Yes." She answered swiftly.

"So we're going to see Motoki?" he asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, and you should probably get that looked at." she said mentioning the big blue bruise that was starting to form on his forehead.

"Yeah maybe, you're right." He was sort of disappointed in how little had changed between them. He wasn't even entirely sure why.

Motoki was conscious when they walked in. His face was flushed, but his eyes glimmered in happiness at his visitors. "Hey guys, how's school?"

Mamoru and Usagi looked at one another, and shrugged.

Motoki nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean… I had a dream about you two… sometime before I got here. I hear that I'm supposed to thank you, Mamoru. For bringing me in. Last thing I remember is looking for you cause you ran off, and then I was window shopping and then… all I can remember is my dream."

"Oh?" Usagi's face contorted, as if she was trying to remember something…

"Yeah. I had a dream that Usagi was Sailor Moon… and then, that Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask!" he laughed, "As if!"

The two of them shared a knowing look, and laughed nervously. A look of realisation crossed Usagi's face and the she announced, "There was a Youma battle in the Shopping District last Night!" announced Usagi, once she realised what it was… "Motoki? You sure you weren't attacked?"

"Usagi? How do you know there was a battle last night? It wasn't on the radio… I would've heard it at least a million times." Motoki pointed out the radio in the corner.

"Um, I'm not sure?" she giggled nervously.

Motoki looked at her suspiciously, and shrugged. The nurse walked in and scowled, "Visitors should let this patient get his sleep…" Mamoru turned around to talk to her and she spotted his bruise. "And other patients should be admitted."

She took Mamoru by the hand and looked pointedly at Usagi, who stuttered a goodbye to both Mamoru and Motoki, before dashing out of the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

Control

by: Serenity Blaim

(edited: 12/30/2008)

Chapter five...

After antagonizing herself into a state of self-loathing, Usagi trembled to her room. There was still no sign of her roommate, but Usagi wasn't in a state to question it. Finding her bed, she sat down. Deep breaths and heartbeats passed.

Usagi felt somewhat calmer, and fell back onto the bed. Expecting soft bed, she was startled to feel a lump that hit her back almost immediately. Sitting up, she found a brown paper package. Addressed to her, in this very dorm, and delievered directly to her bed? Who could it be from? There was no return address. Paranoid, she listened for a ticking noise, but chastised her self that they wouldn't use a NORMAL bomb… and it wouldn't tick.

Carefully pulling the brown paper off, and opening a decorative box, which was covered in moons, and a strange language itched into it. It tickled her memory, but she wanted to see what was inside. A book? "The Art of Diplomacy" was easily read from the ancient tomb. A bit disappointed, Usagi cast the box away. Closing her eyes, and laying back, this time unimpeded, she failed to notice the lone sheet of paper that fell to the floor.

Her communicator buzzed angrily from her pocket. Could she face the girls… or Did she even have a choice. Sighing resignedly, she pulled it out and clicked it on. Rei's face looked back at her in a stern glare, but after seeing the tired look on Usagi's face, it softened to a more civil glance. "Are you coming or what, Usagi. We're all waiting for you."

"Yeah, guys. I'll be right over," was her short reply. Clicking the annoying thing off, she threw some sweatpants into a bag, and went out the door. After a quick call to her parents she was able to sign a release form for the weekend. Heading out into the twilight, she made her way to the temple.

Mamoru finally made it out of the nurses clutches, proving he was well enough to go home. The night was cool, and he tucked his arms around himself, to keep warm. The street lights casting a familiar glow. It sent him into a sort of trance. Reminiscing about the nights events, his face grew dark. What's going on with Odango… She had been so… different. No, not different, dark. Depressed, that's why it was so weird.

Mamoru felt the same twinge he felt at seeing Sailor Moon physically hurt… it was a strange protective feeling, and he wanted to save her from whatever had caused the pain. Set to do a patrol, He really wasn't expecting….

"Usa!" Matoko greeted, a plate of cookies and cake in each hand. Usagi forced a smile at her friend.

Rei tried next, "Did you want to read that new manga I got?" she looked at Usagi expectantly, who just shrugged. "I haven't even read it yet…. "

Ami looked concerned, and Minako tried, "So Umino asked Naru on a date tonight… did you wanna go spy?"

"Thanks guys, Really I'm okay…" Usagi sat on her cushion, her posture somewhat slumped, although more correct than usual. Ami raised her eyebrow at her, and while doing a quick check with her computer, spoke quietly, "Why now, Usa? You could've waited until we found the Princess…"

Usagi shared a weak smile with the girl, "My parents thought I was spiralling out of control… the unexplained bruises, the bad grades…." Shouldering her weight visibly, "I couldn't stand deceiving them, I'm sorry."

Ami stayed calm, and nodded, "I always thought you had your reasons…" Rei and Matoko seemingly clueing in to this secret conversation reacted. Rei started to get mad. Matoko put down the cakes, and seemed to tear up, feeling betrayed. Only Minako looked at Usagi and Ami as if they had three heads, she didn't wait long for an explanation, as Rei reached her boiling point.

"How much of a fool do you take us all for, Usagi? This isn't some joke. You've always ACTED around us? Did you even like us? Or was that a play too?" Rei's voice echoed.

Usagi felt the bite of tears in the back of her eyes, "I do like you guys… I love you guys…"

"How can I even believe that? You've given me nothing of YOURSELF, how can I trust you!!" Matoko's eyes became cold at Rei's words.

"You might want to leave now Usagi… We need some time with this." Was her ice cold remark.

"I'm sorry I hurt you guys," blubbered Usagi, the tears falling down her face. Nearly blinded by tears, Usagi tripped, a small dribble of blood running down her leg. Minako helped her to the door.

"Don't worry about them, sometimes they don't understand the masks we keep…" with a wink, Minako left Usagi at the stairs.

Usagi was left to wander the streets alone, miserable she wasn't entirely sure of which direction she was heading when…

SMASH. Splash…

Finding herself on the ground wasn't so bad… but the puddle she fell in wasn't at all pleasant, nor was the heavy weight on her chest. She felt the last will flow from her body, and the sobs escaped easily, while she lay in the mud.

She'd alienated herself. Her friends… they were gone, forever. They'd never trust her again… oh, how could I be such a wretch! The weight groaned, and barely disrupted the sobs, the muddy streaks on her face made for a merciless picture and Mamoru barely held back the urge to swoop in and hold her to him. Not that there was much space for that in their current position. "Usagi?" his voice was kind, his face pained. He lifted himself off her, scared that she may be hurt. The girl rolled into a foetal position.

"Usagi… You can't sit in those puddles, you'll catch a cold." Mamoru spoke, holding a hand out to her. She looked into his eyes and whimpered.

"You'll hate me too, won't you?" As if afraid he'd hit her, she scrunched up closer to herself.

"Never… I never have, and never could." The truth rang through his words. Something in it answered in Usagi's wretched soul. She extended her hand cautiously, and Mamoru helped her up, and brought her into an embrace. "My place is close. I can get you some clothes, and some hot cocoa."

She merely nodded into his chest, her hiccups subsiding gradually as they made their way to Mamoru's dorm.

When they got there, no matter how miserable Usagi was, she looked at the single dorm, and had a new respect for Mamoru. The place was bare of much personal decoration, no pictures, not even a favourite colour on the wall, unless he really liked white. Mamoru grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the small form, who was looking around cautiously. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get some clothes for you, and quick change." She nodded, but said nothing. Her pain was no longer her own, and Mamoru's long suffered loneliness seeped into her.

When Mamoru returned, he found her crying again, "Usagi, what's wrong?" She sniffed, as if upset he caught her, and looked into his eyes.

"Why do you live this way?"

He was shocked by such a direct question, and even felt himself smile. "I was waiting for something… Someone." He put his hand to his mouth, as if expecting to find it not moving. Why did he speak to this girl with only truth? She seemed to pull it out of him..

"Oh? So you've found her…" Usagi was surprised at how much that hurt her. She bit her lip, brushing tears from her cheeks, and finding a brown smudge cast onto her hand.

"Maybe… But you should get cleaned up. I've put out some clothes I was giving away… they were getting too small… " He blushed as he tried to explain himself.

"Umm, okay." She was hurt, cold and wet. At least she could control two of these issues. She walked quickly to the door Mamoru pointed to when she asked where the bathroom was.

Mamoru went about making cocoa and coffee, while she was bathing. He found himself with nothing to do and thoughts of the beautiful girl in his shower made it a little harder to keep busy. (wink wink…)

Using a small kettle he'd snuck into the dorm he set the cocoa out on the table. The water stopped. She still didn't leave the bathroom. He paced in the room, tidying up where he could. His place was so barren he was hardly satisfied but after a few minutes she came back to room, and seemed to glow. She was clean, but that wasn't all that was different. She walked with a fluid grace, he'd never noticed. She was light footed, and even with her eyes downcast, she seemed to have a presence about her.

He felt a great change in her, and through that, he felt a change in him. He felt at peace, a strange kind of connection that had always seemed to exist was strengthening between them, and he could feel it. His eyes widened and she seemed to notice too, as she looked up to meet his eyes with a matching look of disbelief. She caught herself, shielding her emotions from him.

"It's late… and I don't know if you should be alone. Especially with what happened earlier…" He felt instantly wretched for mentioning it, as her shield crumpled. "Can you go to the scouts…"

"No. I can't." Her face distorted into pain.

"Then, stay here." Mamoru said it before he could catch himself. He couldn't seem to keep himself together around this girl. He smiled at her, encouraging her to take the offer. I don't mind losing control, if it's for this girl, he thought to himself.

"o….kay." She was confused. Didn't he say he had a girlfriend? Was she really in a position to say no to his offer? It was only for duty he did it. For Sailor Moon's sake, not mine. She became more determined and nodded forcefully.

"I'll go get some blankets." Mamoru went to his closet, and pulled out his extra set of sheets and blankets, still crisp from the laundry. Something gold fell out from the sheets. It was that locket he'd gotten last week… It hadn't opened before, but something told him this time was different. He picked it up and as sure as he'd touched it, it popped open, and a lullaby came from it that made his blood run cold.

In the room the music drifted over Usagi and she had curled herself under the blanket she'd dropped before and fallen asleep, peaceful dreams of a distant past fluttered under her eyelids, and she was at peace.

Mamoru's childhood nightmares of a woman asking for his help became more than a dream as a ghostly figure came as if on the winds of the song. She stood before him, with an ethereal beauty that vaguely reminded him of Usagi. "Endymion! Protect her…. She's our only hope!" and as if it had been a bad dream, the figure was gone, and Mamoru was overcome by his fright, grabbed a coat and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Control

by: Serenity Blaim

Chapter Six...

When Minako returned she found the girls in the midst of a debate. Rei was calling for Usagi's broche, saying she couldn't trust her life to a girl who couldn't trust herself to her. Ami was more considerate saying, she probably has her reasons, let her explain! Minako smiled at the blue haired girl.

"We shouldn't be fighting about this." Matoko said quietly. "Even if she's different, she's still Usagi. She brought us together." A tear ran down her cheek, but she pushed it away angrily.

"How CAN we not? She didn't really give us a choice," Rei yelled. The stress of helping out around the Shrine and worrying about her sick grandfather, showing in her voice. It quivered and shook, and her every breath was of anger and regret. How could she have not of seen this herself? Didn't she consider Usagi to be one of her best friends?

"Aww, Rei. Isn't that a bit harsh?" Minako said mockingly. "I don't know about you guys, but Usagi did fight alone at first. Without us, it must've been tough playing two people. I know it was for me. I have a past. She must've worked on her disguise. It had to fool everyone! To protect her family, her friends. Once, I knew a cat, like Luna. His name was Artemis. He and I were partners. We were fighting a Youma, and it was a hard battle. It got a shot at me…" Minako hiccupped a little. She bit her lip, and calmed herself before continuing. "Artemis saved my life that night. There was nothing I could do… but there was so much blood. The Youma was more human than most, and went down fighting. The body was so mangled… The news was saying I was dead."

"We keep our identities a secret to save the people we love, but I didn't think I had anyone to lose. I was an orphan. No family… So when I was "dead" to the world I didn't think it'd hurt anyone. A friend I'd made, someone who knew the truth was crazy with grief. She wanted blood. She made it well known she'd known me, and what I was…" Minako took a deep breath again. The girl's faces crumpled if expecting what she was about to say, " She died. The Negaverse didn't want it known what they were, They were pleased to keep people oblivious. Of course after that they moved, and I fled. A few months later I met you guys…" Minako brought her eyes to focus on Rei's, "I can see why she may want to protect us… Them. Her FAMILY. She has so much to lose."

Blinking back tears, Rei's face returned to her previous focus, and looked to Ami, "She could've told us, and what was that bullshit you pulled earlier Ami? Did you know? Let us in on this, would ya?" Rei pleaded.

"I didn't know, none of us did, did we?" She looked at Minako pointedly who just shrugged her shoulders, Damn that girl, always perceptive. "I noticed when Matoko noticed she didn't get hit. Something was up. I mean there were hints, occasional slip- ups, but her mask was pretty tight. When she didn't react to the cooking or Rei's manga or Minako's gossip and spying, I knew something was wrong." She looked at the other girls. "You knew too, but I first thought she'd been possessed, so I checked…"

"Of course…" Matoko said. "Luna's paranoia is catching after all." They chuckled bitterly.

"But I found something weird…" Everyone waited with bated breath as Ami pulled out her computer to confirm her suspicions. "See? Here. It's a bit like Carbon dating of life forms. Usagi isn't the same as our chemical make-up. She's old, unlike us who are reincarnations of our former selves. She's still a Lunar. She's still the OLD Sailor Moon."

"Does she know?" Minako mused. Like the other girls, she knew from Luna about the Moon Kingdom, and what snippets the cat knew, but Artemis remembered more, and had often told her stories of it, and the beautiful parties, and the princess. The one they were searching for. From Artemis' description, Minako thought it might be Usagi. This just further confirmed her suspicions.

"Probably not, She was reverted to a child and probably given into the care of her parents…" Ami answered as she clicked away on her tiny computer. The girls who were standing found cushions on the ground, the anger they'd felt slipped away almost completely. They found themselves exhausted. With an unspoken consensus to find Usagi in the morning, they all tucked in to sleep.

The next morning, Motoki found himself released from the infirmary. As he made his way back to his own dorm, which he shared with a senior. His roommate was a cool guy, Motoki supposed, and Motoki usually had Saturday mornings to himself, so he was looking forward to getting to his own bed, to go back sleep. Motoki's plans for himself were quickly detoured when he found Mamoru on his doorstep. Mamoru's appearance showed he'd been out all night. His clothes, a t-shirt and sweats were dirty, his hair slick and greasy with sweat, his eyes red, and face grey. "God, man, what's up with you?" Motoki said worriedly.

"I thought you might be back in your dorm last night," said Mamoru.

"You sat here ALL night?" Motoki was shocked. "Why didn't you go to your own room?"

"Usagi's there."

"You WHAT? And you thought you'd come here for sympathy at your mistake? Well I'm sorry, but Usagi is like a sister to me. You know what... we should fight. You ass. How could you do something like that to her?" Motoki grabbed Mamoru's shirt intending to hit him. But something in Mamoru's face stopped him.

"What's happened to her? Tell me now or I really will hit you." Motoki's voice became worried.

"Nothing... yet" Mamoru's face dropped, as he thought of how he'd left her alone. "I should go back... but I don't know how!"

"Well come inside, and we'll talk about all this." Spoke Motoki, worried for both Usagi and Mamoru.

A lifetime away, Usagi opened her eyes as the harsh sunshine shone in on her. She shivered under her thin blanket. Moving slowly, she looked around surprised to find herself alone. Did he leave to get something? There was no sign of anyone but herself sleeping here... She went to the closet, and found a pile of blankets. Something urgent perhaps? Or someone. Shaking off the feelings of hurt, she spotted a gold locket sitting amid the blankets. Something sparked in her, a strong sense of Déjà Vu. She picked it up and looked at its engraving. It was the same language as her book. She opened the locket, and like a flood her head was bombarded by images and people. One face was common to all of these visions. Mamoru.

Her tears could not be contained as she relived his final moments, Her love. His life but a breath amongst the happier times. Even now... She knew she loved him. But he must've seen these memories too? He must've been repulsed, since he loves someone else. "Oh Mamoru..." Usagi whimpered to herself.

A heartbreaking feeling of betrayal and abandonment made her forget her own cautions, and she set herself to leave. To take away the trouble for everyone. They'd all be happier without her around. She put on her old clothing from the night before. It had hardened stiff and as she put them on, clumps fell off, and chafed her skin. With no time to lose, she ignored the uncomfortable fabrics and headed towards her own dorm.

At the temple, morning wasn't quite so harsh, but the scouts having awakened from their stupor. Everyone felt the urgency to find Usagi. Rei felt ill at ease, and her temper was making everyone nervous. "Hurry up. We have to find her before she gets herself into more trouble," barked Rei.

"I'm ready, let's go." spoke Minako. The streets were bare and clean of the remnants of the rain in nights past. The girls split into pairs, to find Usagi completely unaware of their true destination.

As Usagi walked in the brisk morning air, she tried to revel in the feeling of freedom she should be feeling. Her shoulders slumped in despair. She'd have leave them all behind, there was no way they would consider her the leader of anything anymore. And Mamoru... He'd never even look at her again. There was no way. A stray tear fell off her cheek. Oh, Great, now she was crying. What next? Giggling? She was getting close to hysterical.

She moved in to the campus, and Someone blocked her way. The girl was robed, and somehow expressed an ambiance of morbid despair. But for some reason, Usagi was shocked at how calm she was feeling. This girl was someone important to her. It was the same feeling she'd felt when she'd met Ami for the first time, or Rei. It was identical to the weird confidence she'd felt when she first encounted Matoko and Minako. "Who are you?" to me, she added to herself, but didn't dare speak it.

"My name is Hotaru, I'm guessing you're Usagi. Right? My roommate? Well, there are a few things I wanna get straight... You are terrible at hiding things... I came back today from visiting my parents, and I find everything one would ever need to find out your the moon princess... "

Usagi's eyes opened wide. She hadn't even considered that. The memories had been so brief and so painful, she hadn't even consider what they meant. That was the Silver Millennium. She knew deep in her core. "Hey, how do you know about the moon princess?"

"What do you think I am, daft? They sent me to look after you. " she said mysteriously.

"Who are they?" She asked, generally concerned it may have been the Negaverse, and why she would be talking to her about it, doesn't seem to make sense.

"Your Parents. " Usagi stared blankly at the girl. Her parents knew about the Moon Princess... How did they ever know that? They'd always played dumb to the bruises and sores.

"Huh?" Usagi expressed her confusion.

"Not your 'parents'," She said making quotation marks in the air as she said so. "Your real parents. From the moon."

"Huh?"

"You really know nothing of this, do you? Let's go back to the dorm. We need to talk." The robed girl took hold of her sleeve, and began leading her to the dorm.

"Usagi!" From behind them, came a chorus of voices. Minako and Matoko had seen her talking to this suspicious person.

Stopping, Hotaru looked towards the new comers; Hotaru stood at attention, ``Venus, Jupiter,`` She nodded to them. Usagi felt the hackles on them rise. "Don't worry, Usagi is safe with me."

"How did we know that, and what do you think you're doing?" Minako spoke with a strange feeling, a protective nature that always came up with Usagi. She was her best friend, she was all of the scouts best friend. "Wherever our leader goes, we go." Swinging her arm over Usagi's should, she gave the girl a squeeze.

Matoko looked hesitant, but at the need to makeup with Usagi over threw her need to be angry. "Me too." She gave Usagi a weak smile, which the girl returned with a million watt one.

Tears burned in Usagi's eyes. They weren't upset as she'd thought. She wasn't sure that the problem was gone, and she'd have to earn their trust back. She murmured her thanks, and bit her lip, showing a shyer smile she led the way to the dorm. She tidied up her side of the room, piling all the stray sheets that she assumed was her homework. Then, Usagi sat on the bed, looking askance to Hotaru who had stayed rather quiet during the entire exchange.

"Usagi, did you even read the letter?" started Hotaru expectantly.

"What letter... all that was in the package was the box and a book...." Usagi's eyes travelled to the small stack of papers. She picked up a heavy parchment type paper. It stood out against the pale white notepaper. Turning it over, she saw a seal that reminded her of the locket that she'd found at Mamoru's. Touching the seal, she felt that familiar rush, as memories were returned to her, she sighed deeply, as the moments of memories with Mamoru made more sense. When she opened her eyes again, they glowed with renewed purpose. She, the moon princess, was not letting him get away from her that easily...

"You gonna read it or not?" Minako asked eagerly. Hoping it would tell her, what she already suspected about her.

"Right..." nodded Usagi as Minako brought her out of her scheming, and she returned to the matter at hand.

"_Dear Usako, _

_I'm sorry for the way things happened in the past, and I hope you find a new peace in the world you now belong. Darling, You are the light. You shape everything with only a sweep of your hand._

_You were to form a personality so complete that no one would suspect your royal heritage. As you reached adult- hood, it is up to you whether to dispose of that mask or not. Much like the lunar pen, that by now Luna has passed on to you. Now when you were little you used to play games, and pretend you were human. You would pretend so entirely that you wouldn't let up, and even acted as you didn't know your father or I. We have an extreme confidence in your ability to pass under the radar. Despite your greatness, you were always humble. _

_Please follow the instruction of Hotaru. Sailor Saturn is our present to you. She's to be your guardian at Ginka, as many things are going to be happening. The spell that was placed on you, was also placed on Beryl and her minions. If it could be any other way, my Darling.... There is something you must do alone. At Ginka, we hope that you find fine education._

_Love Always and Forever, _

_Your Mother"_

Wiping a tear from her eye, she placed the letter on the bed beside her. So much placed on her, everything was spiralling out of control.


	7. Chapter 7

Control

by: Serenity Blaim

Chapter Seven...

"Usagi-chan really is Sailor moon?" Motoki was shocked; he'd just thought he'd been delusional. Mamoru's throat was dry with explanations, and Motoki seemed to believe him, although he was quite agitated with Mamoru for leaving the girl to wake up to who knows what conclusion.

"That actually makes sense... I mean I was kind of comparing them, but at first i didn't think it was possible, cause Usagi... well she's so carefree. She couldn't be fighting monsters..." But Motoki shook that train of thought away. Mamoru had never lied to him, so who was he to judge Usagi. She's always had a light to her.

"I think I always had a feeling... and now that I'm aware of it... It was always so obvious!" Mamoru spoke. "And this connection, the one with Sailor Moon... it's stronger. I know where to find Usagi... She's left my dorm, and has headed back to her own."

"Bit creepy, isn't it?" Motoki asked Mamoru with a cringe. "Almost like you were stalking her."

Mamoru just rolled his eyes at his friend. I've got to talk to her! He decided, but paralyzing and uncontrollable fear washed over him. Why was he so afraid? Nothing scared a man with nothing to lose... or did he finally have something to lose?

Standing up, he forced his shaking limbs forward. "I'm going to find her. I need to find out... if she knows about this..." He looked to Motoki. "Bye."

"See ya around."

Mamoru walked out of the dorm, and onto the campus courtyard, his legs fighting him the whole way. Placing a hand to his head, he looked around him. It was going to take him forever to seek her out. Something inside him called out to her... albeit quietly.

He sat on a bench. And suddenly exhaustion hit him. His head fell slightly to the side, and Mamoru was soon sound asleep.

Hotaru looked across at the young girl who had blossomed in a princess before her very eyes. A sharp pride hit her, although unsure where it was coming from. Some distant echo from her past life stirred within her. She was slightly surprised to see Usagi stand up before her.

"I'm sorry guys. I need to go." Usagi's destination was vague in her eyes.

"What? I'm going with you!" Matoko stood up.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna clear my head for a bit." Usagi smiled at the girl encouragingly. Minako put a hand on Matoko's shoulder, and Usagi made her escape. After reading the letter her mother had written her, Usagi was overcome with an intense sense of homesickness. How could it have been nearly a millennia since she last heard her mother's voice? The last time her father had tucked her in to bed? Walking absentmindedly into the courtyard, she spotted a bench, and sat down without looking too hard. Her soft sobs covering any sounds that might've alerted her to his presense.

"Usako...." He moaned in his sleep. Usagi's eyes were wide, and she searched the vicinity for who said it. Finding Mamoru asleep beside made her shock fall from her features. Her eyes soft. Before she could stop herself her hand was on his cheek.

"Mmmgghh.." Mamoru grunted, his eyes worried. Who was in his bedroom? Why was it so bright. As he opened his eyes the light shone in his eyes, making a horrible glare of the world around him. His vision began to clear and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Princess? Have I finally found you?" He pinched himself.

Usagi chuckled to herself. "Well... are you an eccentric person, Mamoru" Her cheeks a little red from crying.

At the sound of her voice Mamoru was shocked back into awareness, his sleepiness all but dissipated. "Usagi! I'm so sorry for running out on you last night..."

"I'm sure someone important needed your help."

"Yes... But I let her down..." Usagi gasped in a breath, the pain from the words he spoke twingeing her already tender heart. "I left her asleep and helpless, after offering to help her." Mamoru spoke directly to her. His eyes forcing her to believe he was talking about her. He held on to her hand lightly.

"..but I thought, you said you had found her?" Her eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes, and she's you."

"Oh." The words were all she could say, her mouth forming a cute "O". Mamoru took his opportunity, pulling the shell shocked girl towards him, crushing her to his chest. Her cheeks reddened. "Mamoru..." she sighed, placing her head comfortably down.

"I'll protect you... no matter what." Was his crypic statement.

"Do you remember, how it used to be Mamoru?" She asked quietly. As she spoke something made Mamoru gasp.

After a few brief minutes of silence, Usagi felt the arms surrounding her tighten. "Did you know, Usagi?" the tone was clipped, but the way he held her put off none of the agitation. He held her as if she was a porcelain doll.

"Only this morning," She said, blinking up at Mamoru. "But that doesn't change how I felt about you last night. For taking me in; for helping me through all these stupid misunderstandings." She smiled, as she squeezed the man holding her. "I was so confused. I thought you'd found someone to light up your life. Someone who wasn't me. It was terribly painful, Mamoru... I was jealous."

"Usagi..." Mamoru rolled his eyes at her. "I love you, Odango."

"I love you too, Baka." She sighed gratefully, as she cuddled up next to him.

Minako smiled openly at Hotaru. "So she really is our princess isn't she... I'm so glad."

"Yes. Of course. There wasn't a Sailor Moon on the moon, a bit redundant, don't you think?"

"What?" Matoko felt left out of the loop.

"Usagi is the Moon Princess," Minako said bluntly. "Artemis and I had our hunches, but Luna thought it was ludicrous that a klutzy princess could exist. She sure fooled us didn't she?"

"... That's a sore subject, Mina." Cringed Matoko.

"Well I still have to respect the girl for the level of commitment she had. I mean imagine the Usagi we used to know, committing to something for more than three days!"

"Yeah... our Usagi could never have done it." Matoko fell silent.

Mina decided to stop pressing the girl, and her curiosity peeked, as she turned to the new girl in the room. "So, who are you anyways. Do we have to kick your sorry ass back to the Negaverse?"

"No. I'm a friend, that's all I can tell you, until the Princess decides to give back your memories. I must be prepared to what's right..." A storm seemed to wash over her eyes. She shut them as to contain it.

Ami and Rei were completely out of options, they'd tried the Arcade, which was surpisingly empty. No Motoki. No Mamoru. The place was like a social wasteland. They'd checked the shopping district, which was also a dead end. They were heading back to the Temple to meet up with the other girls.

They were coming onto the last set of stairs when a figure shadowed their path.

Her evil grin, left much to be desired, was a grim foreshadowing to what would befall them soon.

"Hi girls, or should I say Sailor Senshi." Asuna spoke from the top of the stairs. The shock soaked into them, as a large bubble of evil energy popped up and swallowed them whole.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! look I updated. It's a bit of cliffhanger, and for that I'm sorry. no worries though, I am writing the next one right now. Got some ideas. xD Thank you for everyone whom has made this on to your favorite list. I appreciate all the reveiws and support. You guys rock. ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Control

by: Serenity Blaim

Chapter Eight...

Usagi's eyes flew open, she felt anxiety build in her system, and she just couldn't stay still. Something was wrong. She stood up, despite the unhappy groan from beside her. She couldn't place a finger on it, but something was wrong. She looked at Mamoru. "Are you able to move quickly? I need to know something... I feel paranoid all of a sudden. Something's happened. I don't want to leave you here..." Her eyes pleading him to come with her.

"Alright, I'm up. You think I'm letting you out of my sight after this. Hah!" He said joyfully. Usagi grabbed his hand, and ran into the dorm building. Mamoru joked, "Isn't It a bit early for this?"

Usagi was completely out of it. She didn't even blush, She merely shook her head, and kept on moving. She busted into her dorm to see the three girls sitting in an awkward silence. Mina's eyes widen at the sight of Mamoru and Usagi, holding hands. "Ohmygosh!" it came out in a blur, and her cheeks flushed with happiness.

Usagi again merely ignored it, and looked to Matoko, knowing she'd get nothing out of Mina. "Have you heard from Ami and Rei? I think something's happened. I want to go check on my family."

"No... We were supposed to meet them this afternoon..." She dropped off, and pulled out her communicator. Pressing the blue button, she waited impatiently for the blue soilder to answer. The screen lit up, but no image made it through. Only Ami's voice was heard, "Help! We're being kidnapped!" The small machine made a clicking noise, as it lost the signal.

All around the girls became a mesh of colour and emotion, Usagi was freaking out. Her best friends in the entire world had been kidnapped and it was all her fault. Mamoru grabbed the hyper girl, and held her to his chest. She began to sob frightfully, and everyone took a deep breath. Matoko gripped the bed frame tightly, a small crack was heard. "So how're we going to get them back?"

From Usagi's dorm door that had been left open, came a cackle. The three scouts jumped up, to investigate, and even the hysteric Usagi looked up. Mamoru only tightened his arms around her. The shadow of a person stood in the hallway, her eyes glinted an unnatural purple, but as they came out the cackling stopped. The unnatural voice came from deep within Asuna's chest. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, your mine!" and with a weak sob, Asuna sunk to the ground, revealing a dark energy. Mamoru pulled out a rose, forcing his transformation, then standing protectively in front of Usagi he face a non-substantial monster. How do you fight was you can't touch?

Although slightly surprised at Mamoru's transformation, they followed suit. Hotaru staying in the background, she bit her lip in distaste.

Usagi looked around, and her brain began to tick in a whole new way. She was the strategist that fooled these people for years; it had been in her very being. A gift from her previous upbringing. She looked at her friends, in this case she saw them as tools, and was disappointed. She knew their weakness was they had little that could contain energy, everyone she had was purely offensive. She ran through scenarios as she transformed too. Her only hope was that they could pull this off.

She looked at the venue, and knew they had to move. Too much casualties could be drawn from these rooms. Grabbing Mamoru, knowing they were the target, she was certain the monster would follow. As she ran down the stairs, she saw the purple tint to the air, as they moved. Almost omniscient, the glow began to sink into her skin. Usagi began to scream, the acidic texture making her skin bubble and boil. Mamoru experienced a similar reaction, and the two collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. "Keep Moving!" grunted Usagi. She pulled the larger man up on her shoulder, and ran with all her strength. She felt relief from the searing pain, where she was perspiring. She knew what to do. There was a fountain at the front of the school if she could only get them both there.

Mamoru's screams got louder, and she kept running. The dark tint darkened her skin. She felt it's persuasive power. Once she feared Mamoru had given up, but his pants became all the more haggard. They were close now. Only a few minutes longer. Mamoru's weight shifted, and Usagi felt herself stumble. From all her years of practised falling, she had no balance to recover, and she felt herself going down.

Minako and Matoko had followed them and grimaced when they saw Usagi stumble. Minako moved quickly "Love me Chain!" she shouted. The chain wrapped around Usagi's wrist, already burned and boiled, the girl called out in pain. She grabbed the side of the fountain, and despite her own pain, threw Mamoru in.

He felt his control returning, but he watched as the dark orb left him and entered Usagi all the more fiercely. Her screams were agonizing. "Shock me!" was all Usagi screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Matoko cringed and looked around panicked. How was she supposed to shock her friend? Her princess? She couldn't. She shook her head angrily, the tears streaming down Usagi's face. Usagi choked and squeaked out, "Just... do it Jupiter."

Matoko jaw tightened, and she straightened her back. She felt the rush of energy flowing through her. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She felt the elation when the tension of energy left her, but she immediately shut her eyes tight.

Usagi screamed as the current flew through her. She felt the creature's torture lift, as the pounding of the lightning left her. She sighed at once, thoroughly sore, but in a tolerable way. She sunk to the ground, groaning in relief.

"Usagi!" came the unanimous yell, as the warriors and sodden Tuxedo Kamen ran to their fallen comrade. Minako positioned the girl in more comfortable recline, her head against Mamoru's lap.

"I'm... okay..." she mumbled, her eyes slackening as she fell onconcious.

"Let's get her back to the dorm," spoke Mamoru, "We'll decide how to precede then." He'd caught Matoko's open mouth to retort. She closed it instead, she nodded.

Mamoru cradled the girl close to him, as they walked up the stairs. He placed her softly on the bed, where her roommate saw them with a look of shock on her face. She knelt beside Usagi, and looked accusingly towards the girls, "Didn't we just have that conversation! Why is she hurt?"

"Hotaru, she's just unconscious. We have to figure out a way to get the girls back..." Minako spoke dimissively at the other girl. She looked hopelessly to Usagi and Matoko. Mamoru sat with Usagi on the bed, and brushed her hair from her face.

"How do you suppose you'll get into the Negaverse?" asked Mamoru, who had been silent up until now. The way it felt to be a part of a team was coming naturally to him, and his own memories twinged in response to the feelings. "I'll give you my Rainbow Crystals. Maybe you can lure them out with them." He suggesting.

Usagi groaned from her position on the bed, and curling into Mamoru she spoke softly, "No, there is no way you can control that situation." Minako rolled her eyes at her fallen leader.

Asuna's Youma had not perished in the battle, only weakened a dark cloud returned to Asuna's fallen frame, she quickly regained consciousness and returned to Headquarters to report to Beryl.

The temperature was deathly cold in the D-point. She was unhappy to return at all, because the scenery was so drab, but Beryl would need to know what happened.

"Asuna, where is Momoko?" shrieked the Negaverse's leader, Queen Beryl.

"She was dispatched my queen, by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." She cringed as she expected an assault of words.

"What else happened? You were gone a long while." Asked Beryl, calmly Asuna noted.

She knew if she told her of her weakened state, Asuna wouldn't make it out of the drab dungeon alive, so instead she chose her words carefully. "I have two of the scouts trapped in dimension pocket." She looked directly into her superior's eyes and said, "The others will follow soon, with the Rainbow Crystals." At the mention of the Crystals, Beryl's eyes lit up.

"Very well then, be off with you." She waved her arm passively, trying to hide her pleasure at the idea of the crystals. Asuna took her cue and went away with her narrowly bought time. She returned to hers and Momoko's dorm and crumpled to her bed, exhausted. The energy within her was quelled into silence, as it usually spoke to her in frantic instances. The voices were murderous, and always violent. She took the opportunity to sleep peacefully, and regain her energy.

Ami's computer screen lit up her face in the dark cramped space her and Rei were enclosed in. Rei's angry mutterings had long since ceased, and for that Ami was glad. They seemed to be stuck in some dimension pocket, not unlike their own. However, since they were inside, and it could only be open from the outside they were quite well trapped. Not that Rei didn't try to blast the walls, only to find them reflect her flames back at them. Ami was trying to contact the outside world, and with her communicators down, there was little hope a message would get through. She didn't give up though.

Ami never gave up.


End file.
